


Still Waters pt. 2

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Still Waters [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why doesn’t he talk?” Teddy asked pointing over to the brunette twin. Tommy frowned as Billy froze. Tommy’s arms tightened around his brother as he glared at Teddy. </p><p>“Because the monsters took his voice away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waters pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: "Hear You Me" - Jimmy Eat World

Teddy toyed with his food, lost in thought. His mother’s voice and uncle’s responses were nothing more than dim background noise as he stared at his broccoli as if it held all of the answers. It had been two weeks since he had stumbled across the boys in the dumpster. Christmas and New years had come and gone, but no matter how many times he returned to the dumpster, the two boys weren’t there. They had truly up and disappeared. And each day he returned to the back of the diner, always with food in hand, he couldn’t help but worry about them that much more when he realized it was still as empty as it had been the day before.

“Teddy?” His mother’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and his blue eyes shop up to look into her green ones. “What’s wrong hon? You’ve hardly eaten a thing.” Teddy smiled slightly as he set his fork down, his uncle Peitro now watching him too.

Wanda Maximoff had adopted him after his parents had died. She had been with her (now ex)husband at the time, but when things didn’t work out, she and Teddy had gone to live in the same house as his Uncle, Wanda's brother, Peitro.  That had been a few years ago.  Teddy hadn't told her about the boys he had seen, mainly because the boy with brown hair had looked so _scared._ And beneath the anger and aggression, the white haired boy had looked terrified as well. As if the fact that Teddy had found them was a really bad thing.

“Well, it’s that…..a couple of days before Christmas, I found these two boys behind Hal’s Diner, and they were looking in the dumpster for food.” His mother’s eyes widened but Teddy continued. “And I offered that they could come home with me because it was cold out and their clothes didn’t look very warm. But the white haired boy got mad at me and told me to leave them alone. I went back the next day but they weren't there. And I've been back to the dumpster every day since then, but they’re never there and I’m just worried that something bad might have happened to them.” There was a long moment of silence as the two adults stared at him.  His mother was able to recover first as she glanced back at her brother before back at her son.

“Do you remember what they looked like, sweetheart?” Teddy nodded, his food temporarily forgotten.

“Yeah. The boy who was yelling at me had white hair and green eyes. The other boy had brown hair and brown eyes. They looked almost exactly alike so they might have been twins.” Wanda nodded.

“Alright then, well Let’s see if we can find them after dinner ok? But you need to eat first.” Teddy nodded, immediately diving into his dinner with renewed vigor.

“We’re going to have to be careful though, Mom, because they were so scared. Even when the white haired boy was yelling at me, he looked scared.” Wanda nodded as Peitro finished his dinner and collected his and Wanda’s plates before bringing them over to the sink and starting the dishes.  

“We will. We'll try a locator spell once you are finished, but this is a school night. Remember that. If we can't find them tonight we will try tomorrow ok?” Teddy smiled as he polished off his broccoli and started on his roast beef.

“Yes Ma’am.”

xXxXxXxXx

Tommy zoomed away from the man who had been chasing them, stopping on the other side of Manhattan after a few too long seconds. Both boys were panting hard as they looked back, despite knowing that no one was able to follow Tommy when he ran like that. Billy’s lip was trapped between his teeth to try and hold in the sobs of pain as he cradled his right hand against his torso.  

“Let me see it.” Tommy commanded, turning his attention back to his brother. After a moment, Billy extended his bruising wrist to his brother, silent tears streaking his cheeks.  Tommy hadn’t been gone that long. A minute, maybe two, but it was enough for the cop that had seen them running out of the grocery store to catch up with them. Tommy had left to try and make sure the coast was clear, but in that one split moment….. Tommy never used his speed unless he had too. Because it made them stand out too much. 

“Tell me when it hurts.” Tommy murmured, moving his wrist around slowly, and stopping when Billy gasped. Tommy sighed and held Billy’s wrist gently. “Well, I don't think it's broken. Probably only sprained. We’ll just have to be more careful not to be found.” Billy nodded, his gaze on the ground. He couldn’t believe he had frozen up like that. But when he saw the cop he thought for a slip moment it had been their father. And that scared him more than anything. “Hey…” Tommy whispered, using his free hand to gently raise Billy’s head. “It’s ok, B. We’re ok.” He smiled and let go of Billy’s injured wrist to tear a part of his hoodie off.

“Here. Let’s wrap this….” An expression of concentration flittered across his face as he tried to wrap his Brothers wrist as he had seen the guys on the Soaps that their mother had watched do. “And then……We can go and see if we can find something to sleep.” Billy pointed to the north, a hopeful expression on his face.

“B, we can’t sleep in the park again. What if someone sees us?” Billy’s expression fell and he nodded, understanding Tommy’s point. They needed to remain hidden. He just loved the Christmas lights that lit up the park at night. He wanted to see them once more before they were taken down. But Tommy was right. They couldn't keep going back to the same places again and again. Their parents were still looking for them, and if someone recognized them, then they would return back to their parents faster than Tommy could run. And that was the last thing that either of them wanted to be. 

Tommy saw his brother’s expression fall, and guilt hit him like a bull. Billy deserved to be happy. Especially after today. Sighing, he took Billy’s good hand and led him towards the park. Central Park was _huge_ after all, with tons of places to hide for a few hours.  Billy’s expression immediately perked up, and he was all smiles in his small way, his injured wrist almost completely forgotten. 


End file.
